Eric Tyson (jungle king)
Eric Tyson '''is '''Jungle King, the main protagonist & one of the main characters in Kamen rider Jungle king History Eric was born in a very marginalized area of an unknown country until one day he was adopted by a member of the Ness family and became a worker and member of his family 21 years later during an expedition to Europe financed by the Ness Eric family accidentally breaks the seal that kept the avaricianoids locked and a mysterious avaricanoid called ankh gives him the jungle belt and 3 jungle medals to become the new kamen rider jungle king Personality Eric is somewhat clumsy and distracted in character. This is demonstrated when he unwittingly releases the greedies but still has a very noble and kind heart without greedy desires and hates people who are very materialistic if Eric causes any problem or harm. I will always try to grab it like when I agree to become the new kamen rider jungle king to convat the avaricianoids Forms After Eric inserts three jungle medals into the jungle Belt, he scans them with the Power Scanner, & then holds the Power Scanner up to his chest, he transforms into Power Rider. Like Double Rider, Power Rider has multiple combinations of forms he can access referred to as Combos. Each aspect of a combination of jungle medals gives kamen rider jungle king different powers & weaknesses. In a fight, if a particular section of kamen Rider receives a significant amount of damage, the power of that section will be disrupted. If it takes further damage, the power will cut off completely & the section's corresponding Coin will be forcefully ejected from the jungle Belt, canceling the transformation. In addition, full Combos (that is, three from the same set) are incredibly taxing on Eric's body, as they embody the full power of the corresponding avaricianoid. Painful if not fatal fatigue is risked when using more than one full combo. However, Eric has developed resistance over time, as he were capable of using all of the combos at his disposal & their individual Scan Charges in quick succession. Whenever a Scan Charge is announced, Eric will proclaim "See ya!" seconds before the opponent is defeated. Except for the Multi, Soul, & Super Multi Combos, the only combinations referred to as "Combo" are those of a single color. Mixed color combinations are referred to as Random Combos. Hawk : "Hawk, Tiger, hopper: wild Combo!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Statistics: * Height: 194 cm. * Weight: 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 4.5 t. * Kicking power: 12 t. * Maximum jump height: 190 m. * Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Multi Combo is the main combination that is always used by Power Rider using the Hawk, Tiger, & hopper jungle medals. In Multi Combo, Power Rider is armed with the Tiger Claw gauntlets, & can transform his legs into Grasshopper Legs to reach enemies that are out of his reach, such as ones that can fly. This combo is also the most balanced in speed & power. This Combo's Scan Charge finisher is the Multi Kick, where after jumping high up through the Grasshopper Legs, Power Rider descends with a dropkick through the three rings that form, which are in the primary colors of the Hawk, Tiger, & Grasshoppers Coins which surround him in auras depending on the jungle medals. After passing through the red ring representing the Hawk Coin, he is surrounded in a red veil with wings, the yellow ring representing the Tiger medal gives an aura with claws, while the green ring representing the Grasshopper gives an aura with legs. Like the True Multi Combo, the standard Multi Combo also can dual-wield the Medalibur & the Dino Breaker. Kangaroo : "Hawk, Tiger, Kangaroo!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc The Hawk-Tiger-Kangaroo Combo is a mismatch exclusive to the interactive online video & video games. It is accessed through the Hawk, Tiger, & Kangaroo medals. This combo gives kamen Rider spring-loaded jumps & kicks. When the kangaroo icon lights up, Power Rider attacks with running kicks while standing upright with a kangaroo tail. Later, this mismatch was lost when the Kangaroo Coin disappeared after used. Panda : "Hawk, Panda, Grasshopper!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc The Hawk-Panda-Grasshopper Combo is a mismatch exclusive to the video game, used through the Hawk, Panda, & Grasshopper Coins. Its Scan Charge, Giant Panda Storm, is similar to moves used in professional wrestling. It starts with kamen jumping up then crashing into the opponent with a body slam followed by using the Panda Claws to spin an opponent before a backbreaker & flinging the body into the air as it crashes into the ground. Hermit crab : "Hawk, Hermit crab, hopper!" : ―Transformation announcementsrc Statistics: * Length: 194 cm * Weight: 90 kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 7.5 tons * Kicking power: 12 tons * Maximum Jump Height: 150 meters * Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 5.5 sec. The Hawk-Hermit crab hopper combo is a mismatch accessed through the Hawk, Hermit, crab and hopper medals Insects : "Beetle'', Mantis hopper (buzz) Insect combo''" : ―Transformation announcement : Statistics :* Rider Height: 204 cm. :* Rider Weight: 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 4 t. :* Kicking Power: '''12 t. :* '''Maximum Jump Height: 200 m. :* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.2 se Insect Combo), is jungle king's green combination, using the powers of Uva's Core Medals: beetle, mantis, & h'opper'. Using insect Combo, jungle king punching power is slightly lower than Tatoba , while his jumping height is slightly higher. However, his maximum running speed decreases significantly. In this form, jungle king can shoot lightning from his horns, use the Kamakiri Swords, and jump high with the hopper Legs. insect also has the ability to create duplicates of himself known as the Branch Shade ). He can create a massive amount of these duplicates, but Eric claims it is extremely difficult to revert back to being just a single jungle king so that he can cancel the transformation. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the insect Kick , where after splitting into several duplicates, OOO jumps into the air and performs a series of flying sidekicks on the target. : : : : : : : : : : :: "Lion, Tiger, Cheetah: (roar) Scorching Combo!" :: ―Transformation announcement Statistics * Rider Height: 200 cm. * Rider Weight: 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 4.5 t. :* Kicking Power: 9 t. :* Maximum Jump Height: 80 m. :* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 0.222 milliseconds F'eline Combo' , is Jungle king's yellow combination, using the powers of Kazari's Core Medals:Lion, Tora, and Cheetah. In this form, jungle king's kicking power is decreased and his maximum jump height is reduced to less than half of feline Combo. However, this is jungle king's fastest form by a massive margin. In this form, jungle king can emit an infrared light called the Liodias ), which is intense enough to incinerate, use the Tora Claws, and run at high speeds. The Cheetah Legs also enable Latorartar Combo to perform the Revol Spin Kick This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Gush Cross which projects three yellow rings in front of jungle king before charging through them with the Cheetah Medal's speed before delievering a cross slash on the target with the Tora Claws infused with the Lion Medal's energy projection. :: :: ::: "Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant: (dull thud) Gravity Combo... (drum beat) Gravity Combo!" ::: ―Transformation announcementsrc ::: Statistics :::* Rider Height: 205cm :::* Rider Weight: 110kg Ablity Perimeters: * Punching Power: 8 t. * Kicking power: 10.5 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 55 m. * Maximum Running Speed:'''100 m. per 6.5 sec. '''Stronger Combo), is jungle king's gray combination, using the powers of Gamel's Core Medals: rhino, Gorilla, and elephant. Compared to feline ombo, jungle king's punching power is nearly doubled, while his kicking power, jumping height, and running speed are all decreased. In this form, jungle king gains superhuman strength and gravity manipulation as well the ability to perform strong headbutts through the Sai Head. He is able to perform the Bagoon Pressure () attack by firing clones of the Gori Bagoon gauntlets from his arms and create powerful shockwaves by shouting or banging his chest "armor" with the Gorilla Arms. With the Zou Legs, he can cause minor earthquakes and perform a powerful drop attack called the elephant Stomp. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the elephant Impact ), where jungle king manipulates gravity to lift him into the air and weights himself down to hit the ground with a powerful stomp, trapping a Yummy in the ground that forms around it while the reformed ground moves toward jungle king where he delivers a powerful double handed punch and headbutt at the same time. The damaged ground reforms after the Scanning Charge. ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: "Orca, Eel, Octopus: (splash) Marine Combo!" :::: ―Transformation announcement :::: Statistics ::::* Length: 203cm ::::* Weight: 88 kg Ability Perimeters: ::::* Punching power: '''3.5t ::::* '''Kicking power: '''8t ::::* '''Maximum Jump Height: 75m ::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100m/6s Marine Combo , is jungle king's blue combination, using the powers of Mezool's Core Medals: corca, eel, & octopus. Using Shauta Combo, all of OOO's stats are decreased, making it one of his weakest forms. However, this is offset by the form's specialized abilities. In this form, jungle king excels in underwater combat, and gains the ability to liquefy his body like Kamen Rider BLACK RX as the Bio Rider. It is armed with the electric eel Whips which enable electrically charged attacks, the most powerful being the Voltarm Whip . The octo Legs allow marine Combo to climb walls with their suction cup-like abilities and can split apart for a barrage of hits. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Octo Banish , where jungle king liquefies his lower body to propel himself upward, then use the Unagi Whips to drag the opponent upward while jungle king goes back down using the Octo Legs to perform a corkscrew kick that drills through the opponent. ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: "Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno: (Screech) Ju-Ra-ssic combo!" :::: ―Transformation announcement :::: Statistics: ::::* Length: 205 cm. ::::* Weight: 95 kg. Ability Perimeters: ::::* Punching power: 10.5 t. ::::* Kicking power: 20 t. ::::* Maximum Jump Height: 210 m. ::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m per 3.3 sec. Jurassic Combo (), is jungle king's purple combination accessed by the Ptera, Tricera and Tyranno Core Medals. Along with firebird Combo, jurassic is easily one of the most powerful Combos in jungle king's arsenal. jurassic Combo has much higher kicking power, jumping height, and running speed than firebird Combo, along with marginally higher punching power. It is also capable of destroying or damaging Core Medals, making this Combo more dangerous and destructive. After Eric temporarily becomes a avaricoid, he can access this form in the usual way or transform directly from his Greeed form. In this form, jungle king uses wings on the Ptera Head, called the External Fins , to fly, as well as to freeze the opponent with a blast of icy air. The horns on the Tricera Shoulders, called the Wind Stinger , can stretch into various lengths according to Eiji's command. The claws on the Tyranno Legs, called Legsteranail , enhance his kicking. He can also combine the thigh armor to form a tail, called the Tail Divider (), that can give off a devastating blow. This form carried the risk of slowly turning Eric into a mindless beast if he stays in the Combo for too long until he managed to gain control of the Purple Cores, but he still suffers from the physical strain resulting from Combo use. As a result of the purple Medals residing in his body, Eiji underwent a process known as "avaridification", gradually turning him into a avaricoid, which could be sped up by having more Medals enter his body. Unlike the other combos, jurassic Combo causes most of the jungle king armor to become white and cannot form a mismatch with the other Core Medals, as the purple Medals are made in nature as the antithesis of desire, negating the power of the other Core Medals. Also, like firebird Combo, this Combo has its own weapon; an axe/bazooka-hybrid called the Jurassic breaker. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Blasting Freezer . When activated, jungle king uses his Tricera Shoulders' Wind Stingers to stab his opponents in the shoulders to hold them in place, while he uses his Ptera Head's External Fins to freeze them immediately after, and the Tyranno Legs' Tail Divider to finish them off by smashing them into frozen shards. After the final battle against the dino avaricoid, the jurassic Combo was thought to be lost forever as the Purple Core Medals shattered when they reached the Greeed-made black hole. :::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: "Cobra, Turtle, Crocodile: (Snake hiss) Rep-Ti~~le combo!" :::: ―Transformation announcement[ :::: Statistics: ::::* Length: 198 cm. ::::* Weight: 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: ::::* Punching power: 6 t. ::::* Kicking power: 15 t. ::::* Maximum Jump Height: 90 m. ::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Reptile Combo is jungle king's orange combination, using the powers of the reptilian-based Cobra, Crocodile, and Cobra Core Medals. OOO used this Combo in Kamen Rider videogame. However, reptile Combo reappeared during Kamen Rider magic ruler and fourze episode crossover Compared to wild Combo, jungle king has higher punching and kicking power, but lower jump height and running speed. In this form, jungle king's eyesight is doubled and gains infra-red vision. He is equipped with the tutle shell-like Goura Guardner , which can be joined together to create an energy shield called the Gora Shielduo and can use the Saw Deadscythers on his legs to generate an energy crocodile head, which chomps his enemies with every kick. Burakawani Combo's body is also covered in a substance called Soma Venom , which makes him able to heal instantly after taking any attack. In addition OOO is armed with a pungi called the Burahngi . When OOO plays a song into the Burahngi, he performs the Cappello Brush , where a giant hooded cobra is summoned from the Cobra Head's "ponytail" to attacks enemies. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the Warning Ride, where jungle king projects three orange rings in front of him before dashing through them in a foot-first slide before unleashing a powerful kick with the Saw Deadscythers, which generate a giant energy crocodile head to bite through the target. :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::::: "Shark, Whale, Wolf Fish: Deep-Se-A-Combo!" ::::: ―Transformation announcement ::::: Statistics :::::* Length: 204 cm. :::::* Weight: 89 kg. Ability Perimeters: :::::* Punching power: 3.5 t. :::::* Kicking power: 7 t. :::::* Maximum Jump Height: 45 m. :::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6.1 sec ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::: "Shrimp'', Crab, Scorpion: Cla-W-Ed combo!" :::::: ―Transformation announcement '''Statistics' * Length: 198 cm. * Weight: 82 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching power: 5 t. * Kicking power: 7 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 100 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 4.8 sec : ::::::: "Deer'', Gazelle, Bull: Ho-R-Ni combo!" ::::::: ―Transformation announcement ::::::: '''Statistics' :::::::* Length: 208 cm. :::::::* Weight: 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: :::::::* Punching power: 4.5 t. :::::::* Kicking power: 11 t. :::::::* Maximum Jump Height: 90 m. :::::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 4.5 sec ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: :::::::: "Centipede'',Bee, Ant Venomous combo!" :::::::: ―Transformation announcement :::::::: '''Statistics' ::::::::* Length: 204 cm. ::::::::* Weight: 86 kg. Ability Perimeters: ::::::::* Punching power: 6 t. ::::::::* Kicking power: 8 t. ::::::::* Maximum Jump Height: 75 m. ::::::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.5 sec. Venomous Combo is Kamen Rider jungle king's purple, yellow, and silver combination accessed with the venomous arthropod-based centipede, wasp, and Ant Core Medals. Artic combo ::::: ::::: Artic combo :::::: "Walrus'', Polar Bear, Penguin: artic ! combo! artic! combo!" :::::: ―Transformation announcement[ :::::: '''Statistics' ::::::* Length: 198 cm. ::::::* Weight: 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: ::::::* Punching power: 7.2 t. ::::::* Kicking power: 8 t. ::::::* Maximum Jump Height: 85 m ::::::* Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Artic Combo is Kamen Rider jungle king's gray, white, and navy combination accessed with the polar animal-based Walrus, Polar Bear, and Penguin Core Medals. :: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :